Why is that there!
by Anestshia
Summary: SasuNaruSasu, PWP, Explicit YAOI, if you do not like this please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

Additional Warning, this contains explicit YAOI, if you do not like that, please turn back now.

* * *

Sasuke glanced around the bar and sighed in annoyance. He was not at all drunk enough for what was going on. How had that gotten…who was that? Ohh god, Shino. How had they gotten Shino drunk enough to get up on the top of a table and start dancing? He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched the multitude of drunk people around him laugh at the show. He leaned back in his chair to try to block some of the noise out but was startled when a drink was slammed on the table in front of him and a voice, very close to his ear, began speaking.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke, you should join the dark side. We have cookies, y'know?" Sasuke watched as a very inebriated Naruto waved something that did actually look like a cookie in front of him and gestured towards the drink. "C'mon, Sasuke, a parties funner when you don't know what the hell is going on." Sasuke glanced back at the flushed cheeks of his best friend then back down at the highly suspicious drink.

"What the hell? Why not?" Naruto giggled at Sauke's muttered words and watched closely as he picked up the drink and knocked it back. Sasuke moved his gaze from his best friends face and back up to the top of the table when he heard screams from the people watching. He almost chocked on the drink he had just taken when he saw what all the commotion was about. His eyes widened as he watched Shino dance…half naked…on the top of the table. Somewhere in the last five minutes Shino had successfully pulled off the big coat that he perpetually wore and was stripped down to his pants and sunglasses. Sasuke leaned in a bit closer, trying to see what was always hidden by that coat and was very surprised to see the intricate tattoo's that were all over the mans body. He then took in the mans physique, and couldn't help but admire. Damn, he was built. Sasuke jarred back into his chair as if he was shocked. Did he just think that? He reached down to take another drink of the, now, highly suspicious liquid but chocked on that drink also when he saw who joined Shino in his drunken dance on the table.

Neji…Hyuuga Neji.

Sasuke had expected the, normally, very responsible Hyuuga to pull Shino down off the table but he about fell out of his chair as he watched the two begin to dance together. That was definitely not how two friends danced together. He watched as Shino pulled Neji's back, hard, into his chest and grind against him. Sasuke coughed as he felt himself begin to harden at the stimulation. This was not dancing, it was vertical sex. But, he did fall off his chair when he felt a hand rub at the bulge that was forming in his pants and a voice speak in his ear.

"Do you like what you see, Sasuke?" Sasuke stared incredulously up at his best friend as he sat on the dirty floor of the dim bar. Had Naruto just groped him? He watched as Naruto crawled onto the floor and settled over his body. "I promise you, it feels real good Sasuke." Sasuke moaned slightly as Naruto pressed down against him forcing him to lay on the dingy floor. He must be a lot drunker then he thought he was because his mind wasn't functioning normally. He shouldn't be on a bar floor with his best friend grinding against him in a very arousing way while all of their friends sat not a foot away. He looked up and began to speak his complaint when he felt a pair of very warm lips press against his pushing him fully back on the bar floor. The kiss wasn't gentle. It was full of tongue and teeth but somehow Sasuke found himself not caring. He always figured this was how his best friend would kiss. Sasuke felt his hips roll up against the grinding ones of his best friend and his hand gripped in brilliant blonde hair returning the kiss just as forcefully. But both boys startled and blushed when they head the words of one of their teachers being yelled above the din.

"Haha! I knew they were gay, they're just together too much! Go on boys, leave before we get another show we don't really need to see." Sasuke watched as Naruto cringed above him when the teacher patted his head. He looked up to see Shino and Neji long gone as the bigger boy got up off of him. Sasuke watched as Naruto's cheeks turned an even redder color and pushed himself off the floor and glanced around at all of their friends watching them before taking the hint and leaving.

* * *

Sasuke thought he must of really been beyond drunk to, instead of going home to his warm, safe bed, go home with his best friend to his warm, but definitely not safe bed. He did not think that his night would end up with him underneath Naruto with his tongue in his mouth, for the second…or was it the third time? Who the hell could keep count? He definitely did not think that he would enjoy the fox boy dry humping him so much. He couldn't stop the soft moans that escaped his mouth as Naruto ground down against him harder and bit down hard on his neck.

"Mmm, Sasuke, those are nice noises you're making." Sasuke gasps slightly as he felt Naruto's hand push down hard against the erection still trapped in his pants before disappearing from the bed. Sasuke watched, slightly confused, as the blonde haired man dug around in his drawers then dropped his finds on the bed next to him. Sasuke looks down beside him and automatically sits up.

"Wait! What the fuck Naruto?! Why is that there?!" Sasuke looked down at the objects that Naruto had sat beside him and automatically balked. He looked down to see a set of leather handcuffs, a cock ring and a vibrator lying beside him. He glanced back up at Naruto and saw the grin, it had to be an evil grin, that he was giving him.

"Well, that's to make this funner." Sasuke watched as Naruto grinned and then suddenly jumped him, pushing him back on the bed with his hands above his head. He struggled but suddenly found that his best friend was stronger than him, a lot stronger then him. He felt the cuffs as they were strapped around his wrists and was surprised to find that they were infused with chakra blockers so that he could not break out of them. Sasuke pulled against the cuffs as they were connected to the headboard and couldn't help but be a little excited about being bound when he couldn't budge them.

Sasuke looked down as he heard Naruto's low laugh and watched as he slowly undid his pants and pulled them off. He watched Naruto's tanned hand wrap tightly around his already leaking erection and tug on him roughly. He felt his back arch as he let out a loud moan that he couldn't stop. He cried out again as he felt Naruto's hot mouth slide down over his cock without preamble and swallow him whole. He felt his body tense and couldn't help his ragged breaths as his best friend sucked him like a professional.

"Ohh, gods, Naruto, if you keep doing that I'm going to come." He felt, rather then saw his best friends smirk, around his cock and jumped when he felt something that felt suspiciously like the leather cuffs around his wrists secured tightly around his cock. He groaned as Naruto continued to suck hard on him, thrumming his tongue against the sensitive underside of his head and simply driving him insane. Just as he was ready to voice his displeasure he felt Naruto's mouth move from it's pleasurable torture on his cock and lean up to grin at him once again.

"Now that we have you all worked up with no place to go the real fun begins." He saw that infernal grin pass over Naruto's face again and was startled once again when he felt cold, slick fingers at his entrance. He shuddered as he felt two fingers press inside him as far as they would go causing his back to arch up off the bed again. He knew it should hurt, would most likely hurt in the morning but right now all he could do was moan as he was stretched more then he had ever done himself. He felt those fingers scissor inside him and jumped, hard, as they brushed over something inside of him that he had never felt before. He gasps as it was pressed against again and sent a jolt of pure pleasure straight to his over sensitive groin.

"Like that Sasuke? That's called your prostate and this vibrator is going to feel so good pressed up against it." Sasuke jumped as he heard the buzz that was the vibrator being turned on and watched as Naruto lubed the thin, pencil shaped toy. He closed his eyes and tensed as he felt Naruto rub the toy around his quivering entrance. He tried to breath as he felt the toy being pressed into him. Sasuke felt himself tense around the toy but heard himself cry out as the vibrating toy pressed against his prostate and made his body arch like a bow string. Naruto noticed this and pressed the toy hard against the raven haired boys prostate and watched him squirm underneath him. He turned the level up and Sasuke felt what he thought was the coil holding his orgasm in snap. His body jerked and he cried out feeling his inner muscles clench around the vibrator. He heard Naruto release that low laugh again and looked up at him with blurry eyes.

"That is called a prostate orgasm, feels good, doesn't it?" Sasuke couldn't do more than nod as he felt Naruto lift his legs and remove the vibrator, pressing something much larger against his already abused entrance. He looked up at the concentrated face of his best friend before he was caught in another deep kiss and he felt Naruto's thick cock pop past that tight ting of muscles. He jumped as he released a squeak, a very manly squeak, mind you, as that cock stretched him farther than ever before.

Sasuke shuddered as he felt that thick cock push farther into him then pull back out.

"Please, Naruto, let me touch you, let my hands free." Naruto shuddered when he hilted inside Sasuke's body and nodded. Sasuke felt Naruto's shaking hands lift to the restraints on his wrists and shakily undo them. Sasuke automatically lifted his hands to grip Naruto's shoulders and press his body up against the hard one above his, rubbing his aching cock between them for much needed friction. "Please, move…" Naruto didn't need any more goading as he pulled his cock partially out then arched back even deeper into the body below his. Sasuke let out a deep growl as Naruto's cock ground against his prostate each time he moved inside him, his nails digging deep lines down the blonde mans back.

Sasuke jumped as he felt Naruto's hot hand wrap around his angry cock again pumping him in time with deep thrusts into his body. He couldn't stop the moans that continually came out of his mouth at the double stimulation driving him insane. He needed release and he needed it bad. Once again, before he could articulate his complaint, he felt the tight leather removed from his cock and his body arched up harder than ever before. He had to be exploding, it felt to good to be normal. He felt his body clamp down on the cock still spearing in and out of him and couldn't stop the shudders that racked his frame.

"Nggg…gods…Sasuke, too tight…" Sasuke heard Naruto's words and felt his body shudder again as the blonde released hard inside him. He felt the body above his tense and still as he felt the scalding hot liquid enter him. He felt the body above him collapse onto him as they both shuddered, small moans and whimpers still leaving their throat.

As soon as they both came down from their highs Sasuke felt the pain begin to set in and pushed the bigger body from on top of his.

"Goddamnit Naruto, I will so get you back for this, your ass is mine…tomorrow." Sasuke heard Naruto laugh again and smacked the blonde on the shoulder before getting up and limping to the shower.

TBC

* * *

AN:

ok, this is my first attempt at humor. I was told i need to get out of my nice, comfortable box and try something new, so i did. Look!! No Angst!! Some annoyance but what do we expect between sasunaru?

unnooo, this is the one couple that i said i would never do. I kinda just want to kill sasuke but the person that challenged me to write this said i wasn't allowed to. cries

unnnooo, i hope you like, it was hard for me but i like getting out of my box...i think.

umm this is the first part cause she wanted a switch but i didn't feel like writing it all at once so you get half now, half later.

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a warm arm thrown over his chest, a pain in his ass and devious plan in his mind. He wasn't drunk now and he knew exactly what he wanted to do with Naruto and that plan definitely did not involve Naruto in his ass again. It involved someone's ass but not his own. He slowly slipped out from under the deadweight of Naruto's arm and, carefully, made his way to the blondes bathroom. After a shower and a couple handfuls of pain pills Sasuke made his way out of the bathroom and started to investigate Naruto's room. He couldn't help but remember the toys that Naruto had used on him the other night. He wanted to see if he had more, different, toys that he could return the favor with.

Sasuke gave up after searching almost every hidden crevice of Naruto's room. Maybe those were the only toys that the blonde owned. He walked to the closet in search of clothes now and glanced back at the still sleeping man behind him as he opened the door. Good, now he had time to rethink his plan. He glanced inside the closet and was utterly surprised to find the very thing he had searched the room up and down for earlier. He glanced through the toy box that would make even the most hardcore nympho blush and felt his own cheeks heat up at some of the items within. What did the dobe need with a…was that a…riding crop? Sasuke shuddered at the unwanted images in his head and continued to search through the box.

After searching through most of the embarrassing box Sasuke found and simple, black velvet box. He hefted the small case and wondered why it would possible be in a sex toy box. After what seemed like hours of searching he found the, deceptively, easy clasp and flipped open the box. Then he promptly dropped it. He dropped it and about fell on his own ass when he jumped away from it. But he did not squeal, that noise came from someone other then him. Uchiha's don't squeal.

An unknown amount of time passed as Sasuke just stared at the box before he slowly lowered himself to the floor and inspected it more closely. He had never seen the sexual instruments this close up before and he was intrigued. He picked up the box of, surprisingly, unspilled toys and examined it thoroughly. So, this is what sounds look like up close and personal. Interesting. He pulled out one of the sounds and looked at it. Yes, this would do nicely. Sasuke located the handcuffs from the previous night and some, very soft, rope that was obviously to be used for tying up a lover. Then he started working. He had Naruto's hands cuffed to the headboard and was working on tying his second ankle when he heard the blonde groan. He watched as Naruto tried to stretch, his eyes opening wide when he found himself unable to move.

"Sasuke…what the hell? What are you doing?" Sasuke just smirked and got off of the bed. He returned shortly later with the box of sounds and some vanilla lube that he had also found in the infernal sex box.

"I found your toy box, Naruto, and I just figured that turn about was fair play. You stuck something inside me so I am going to stick something inside you, sounds fair, ne?" Sasuke almost laughed out loud at the look on Naruto's face when he held up one of the sounds and the lube. He watched the blonde wiggle and was very intrigued when he saw Naruto's cock harden almost instantly at the sight of the little metal tube. "So you like playing with these, do you." He saw Naruto harden even more and arch his body as much as the bonds would allow. "Then why were they hidden at the bottom of the box, hmm?" Sasuke saw the blondes cheeks redden and smirked himself.

Sasuke decided that the time for banter was over and sat back down the sound. He picked up the tube of lube and flipped open to top breathing in the fragrance of vanilla. It may be girly but he really loved the small of vanilla. To add to that merit vanilla was an aphrodisiac so why not use it? He was kind of worried about sliding anything into the blondes cock. Contrary to popular belief he did not want to hurt Naruto, especially not somewhere as sensitive as that. Sasuke upended the tube and let it thoroughly wet the head of the still arching blondes cock. With enough lube anything will fit, he was going to stick to that saying. Sasuke nodded at himself when he literally saw the lube sliding down that sides of Naruto's hard cock before giving the sound the same treatment.

Sasuke took a deep breath and carefully placed the end of the sound against the head of Naruto's cock. He was utterly surprised when the previously wiggling and arching blonde went completely still. He barely heard Naruto's muttered request but knew he would abide by the request even if the blonde had never asked it of him.

"Please…Be careful Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and took another deep breath before beginning to sink the sound into the blondes cock. It was amazing to watch the hollow tub slide into Naruto's small hole. It was also erotic as hell. With the way Naruto's breath was hitching and he was barely containing his body from moving it had to feel good. Sasuke would never admit it but he kind of wondered how it felt. So did his body. He could feel his own cock harden and drip as he hit something with the sound and heard Naruto's grunt. "St…stop…If you push any deeper you'll hurt me." Sasuke nodded and removed his fingers from the sound stroking them lightly up and down the blondes shaft in an apology for the discomfort he had to feel. He watched as Naruto arched then grinned at him. "Che, Teme, is that all you gonna do to me?" Sasuke grinned right back then picked the lube back up off the bed.

"Ohh, absolutely not Dobe, you shoved something up my ass and I am definitely returning that favor." Sasuke watched Naruto arch up against him, the metal of the sound glinting in the light before he spoke again.

"Then do something instead of just talking about it." Sasuke grinned as he slathered the vanilla scented lube on his fingers.

"Ohh, trust me, I am." Sasuke didn't give Naruto any more warning before he slid two fingers into his body. Apparently that one thrust was enough to impact the blondes prostate. Sasuke watched as Naruto arched a cried out a stream of precome pouring out of the sound. Now that was even more erotic then watching the sound slide in. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from groaning at the sight. He pushed his fingers a little rougher into the blonde then he had intended to as his brain seemed to melt. He did not understand how sex with the dobe could be so beyond hot. He watched the blondes expression change from slightly uncomfortable to beyond pleasurable. Sasuke watched Naruto try to impale himself on his fingers and groaned again. He couldn't stop himself from reaching down and stroking his own neglected cock. He was already dripping wet and wasn't even inside the blonde. This could be bad, he hadn't been this turned on since…last night. Who knew sex with the blonde would be the hottest sex that he had ever had?

Sasuke grunted as he forced himself to release his own erection and withdraw his fingers from the Naruto. He smirked when he heard a similar noise from the blonde as he liberally slathered his cock with lube. He didn't give Naruto any warning before he was pressing himself against his prepared entrance and sliding the head of his overly sensitive cock in. Naruto didn't seem to care, he only moaned and arched against Sasuke pulling the raven deeper into his body. Sasuke took this as the blonde didn't need time to adjust and pushed himself in to the hilt once again slamming against Naruto's prostate.

"Fuck, Sasuke, don't stop…" Sasuke felt himself responding automatically to Naruto's order as he pulled back and thrust in again. Hard. Naruto loved it. So Sasuke did it again. It didn't take Sasuke long to find a rhythm that had Naruto screaming and himself moaning from the sheer pleasure. He knew neither of them were going to last long and reached down to grip Naruto's cock in his fist and stroke it hard. He could feel the hard metal of the sound under Naruto's heated flesh and the sensation spurred him on. He found himself pumping into the tight heat of the blonde ruthlessly as he stroked his cock in the same punishing rhythm.

Sasuke was right. Neither of them lasted very long. He felt himself tense hard as Naruto's ass clenched hard enough around his cock to strangle it. He groaned when he saw the blondes come spurt out of the silver tube still imbedded in his cock. All of the sensations were too much for Sasuke and he felt the tension in his body snap as he moaned out his completion almost as loudly as the man below him. He could feel his come shoot out of his cock into the hot body below him and couldn't believe how intense the feeling was. He felt like he was going to float from the feelings. He didn't notice he had stopped coming and was laying Naruto's heaving chest until minutes later.

Sasuke slowly shook himself out of his post orgasmic haze and propped himself up on his elbows on top of the blonde. He watched as Naruto's breath slowed and those big blue eyes looked up at him. Then he looked down. He didn't know what to do about the sound. He looked back up at Naruto and the blonde sighed.

"You…just take it out…" Sasuke nodded and reached down gripping the top of the silver tube and carefully extracting it. He was almost done when he heard Naruto groan. He automatically stopped and look up at the blonde worry evident on his face.

"Are you, okay? Do you need me-" Sasuke blinked as he was cut off by Naruto.

"I'm fine, it just…feels good. Just take it out." Sasuke watched Naruto smirk as he pulled the sound the rest of the way out. "While you're at it why don't you remove your cock from ass and all this rope too." Sasuke chuckled and slowly pulled himself out before doing what Naruto said and laying back down beside him. He felt the blonde wrap his arms around him and he swore he felt him purr. He didn't really care as he felt himself fall back to sleep with his dobe holding him.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were both rudely awakened by the sound of Naruto's bedroom door slamming hard enough into the wall to crack the plaster. They scrambled to cover themselves with a blanket so that they weren't lying together naked covered in lube and other fluids in front of Naruto's father figure. The looked up with blushes staining all the way down to their chests to see Iruka looking at them chastisingly.

"So then this is what happens when I don't check on you at night, Gahh!" Sasuke watched Naruto's blush turn a presently undiscovered red before Iruka spoke again. "Did you at least use one of these and this?" Sasuke felt his own blush deepen when Iruka pulled out a condom and lube from god knows where and threw them on the bed. Sasuke was about to die from all the blood rushing to his cheeks before he heard Naruto speak.

"Unnoo, Iruka, aren't those the same clothes you wore to the party last night? Where were you all night?" Sasuke watched as a bush stole across the scar over Iruka's nose before he glanced down at the items on the bed putting two and two together. He smirked before he picked up the condom and held it back out to Iruka.

"Did you at least use one of these?" Both boys laughed as Iruka blushed even deeper and Kakashi walked in behind him. HE glanced at the condom then at the boys and Iruka before speaking.

"Maaa, Ruka, telling them to use a condom when we don't even use one ourselves, how hypocritical." The other three men laughed as Iruka blushed a deeper red before grabbing the condom and throwing it at Kakashi.

It was one hell of a morning.

* * *

AN: Ok, I know I said I would have this out….a hell of a long time ago but I got distracted.

Sorry…

Well, this is how I'm going to end it, I hope you liked it, thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
